There are a number of system applications where a capacitive load must be driven by a periodic signal with a high voltage level and where that high voltage level must settle to a regulated voltage level very quickly. In other words, the driver must operate to drive the capacitive load from a low voltage to the regulated high voltage with a very fast slew rate. An example of such a capacitive load is the rotor of a gyroscope. High speed gyro rotor excitation requires a regulated drive voltage that is fast enough to charge the capacitive terminals (˜10 pF) to the desired high voltage within less than one percent of the excitation frequency of the periodic drive signal (˜10 ns) in order to minimize error contribution due to rotor excitation. However, prior art voltage generator circuits used to drive capacitive loads show poor operating performance.